Danganronpa 4: Former Arc
by DR4Project
Summary: The first arc of Danganronpa 4. Years after Danganronpa 3: Future Arc, Makoto Naegi offers an idea to the Future Foundation by making the Danganronpa 2 survivors into teachers to redeem themselves to the organization. However, they're hunted by a group within the Foundation called "Hopes' Saviors" who wish to eliminate traces of Junko Enoshima. This is a tale of Hope's Despair.
1. Prologue

_In order to fully enjoy the Danganronpa 4 Series, you must have played Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2, and Ultra Despair Girls (Optional). You also must have some knowledge on Danganronpa/Zero and Danganronpa: Killer Killer._

 _Just to be friendly, since we know many haven't gotten into the novels, we'll try to explain when anything relating to them appears in the DR4 Series._

 _Danganronpa is owned by Spike Chunsoft. All we own are the original characters we created for Former, Apprehension, and Amiken Arcs. We're just fans who want to make a continuation of the Hope's Peak Series._

 _Thank You, and Please Enjoy Danganronpa 4: The Aftermath of Hope's Peak Academy._

 _-_ _ **PROLOGUE**_ _-_

 _ **Hope's Peak Academy**_ _\- The Academy that shut_ _its_ _doors after "The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History". The same tragedy brought upon by the_ _ **Ultimate Despairs**_ _. Most notably, Ms. Despair herself: Junko Enoshima._

 _The Incident killed off_ _many innocent lives. However, Towa City, the setting of a_ _small_ _game held by the Warriors of Hope, has now become a home for the survivors of this large and violent fracas._

 _Junko also created the Ultimate Despairs; Students that were of Hope's Peak Academy's 77th Class. This group helped spread Despair across the world. Junko initiated the killing game between the 78th Class where only Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa, Aoi Asahina and Yasuhiro Hagakure remained as the survivors. Makoto received the_ _ **Ultimate Hope** title. These six were then rescued and taken in by the **Future Foundation** created by the Former Ultimate Student Council President among others. This foundation was created in order to stop the spread of Despair across the world. Its branch heads consisted of Former Ultimates who were students that attended Hope's Peak Academy. With the help of his fellow survivors, Makoto Naegi, Future Foundation 14th Branch Member, placed the Ultimate Despairs in the **Neo World Program** in order to return them to how they were before being influenced by Despair. In the end, it turned into another death game set up by Junko. Hajime Hinata, Kazuichi Souda, Sonia Nevermind, Akane Owari and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: The sole survivors of the killing game that took place within the Neo World Program._

 _These are the events that took place before Amiken Academy was founded._

 _This is a story about the survivors of the Neo World Program Killing Game and their new life as teachers in a middle school at Jabberwock Island known as Jikiden Middle School.  
_

 _ **. . . . .**_

 _Future Foundation - Main Room  
_ _ **  
**_ _[Beautiful Dead - Danganronpa 1 OST]  
_ _ **  
**_The members of the Future Foundation sat on multiple sides of the large table. At the end of said table that faced the large monitor, sat an older man with a brownish colored jacket very similar to Kazuo Tengan, khaki pants, brown shoes and black hair that was moved to the right.

"... So... Is everyone already here?"  
 _ **  
Hijeshita Yakuten - Future Foundation 13th Division Member and Jikiden Middle School Principal**_

Hijeshita looks around. Two empty seats. He sighs as he clasps his hands together.

"Hm... Those two are taking their sweet time..."

States a member with their arms crossed signifying that they're against the direction of the meeting.

"We should start without them."

They continue. Hijeshita shakes his head.

"Why should we? They're important for our discussion."

He closes his eyes, but then opens them again as the sound of a door opening catches his attention. All the members look towards the door.

"Sorry that we're late..."

A familiar face steps in the room alongside a female.  
 _ **  
Makoto Naegi - Future Foundation 14th Division Head and (Ultimate) Absolute Hope**_

 _ **Kyouko Naegi - Future Foundation 14th Division Member and Former Ultimate Detective**_

Hijeshita smiles and nods.

"No need to apologize, we understand. Glad the Naegi's had the time to participate in this meeting."

As the two sat down, Makoto gets close to Kyouko in order to whisper to her about something.

"Hey, Kyouko? What about Hirai?"

"Since we can't have her here, I had Asahina take care of her until this meeting is over."

Naegi nods as Yakuten turns to face the large monitor. After the press of a button, pictures of the Remnants of Despair appear on screen.

"The Remnants of Despair. The people who assisted Enoshima Junko during The Tragedy by spreading Despair to everyone they encountered. Naegi, with the help of his wife and other allies, managed to place them into the Neo World Program and delete Despair from their minds. In the end, however... It became another killing game set up by Enoshima. As a result... Only five were able to survive..."

He hovers his finger over five of the portraits and maximizes the size of them; Yakuten continues.

"Souda Kazuichi, Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime, and to an extent… Kamukura Izuru. They are the five sole survivors of the Neo World Program Killing Game. After they had awoken, they were sent off to the real Jabberwock Island."

One of the members spoke up.

"Which was a bad idea. You do realize that Jabberwock Island is a safe haven for the people there, right? What's the point in calling it that if the Remnants of Despair are there?!"

Makoto places his hands on the table and stood up.

"W-Wait a second! They're not what they used to be now! They're... Essentially nicer now! I think we should give them an opportunity to redeem themselves!"

"Give them an opportunity to redeem themselves? Hell no! No matter how nice they become, nothing's gonna make people forget that they started the damn tragedy!"

As he said this, he slammed his fist down on the table much like a certain former Boxer.

"Enough. I agree with Naegi here."

Most of the other members turn to Yakuten in shock.

"W-What?!"

"We should give them a second chance. After all... We can make them Teachers for Jikiden Middle School."

Once again, the other members stayed in shock. They couldn't stand the idea of Ultimate Despairs taking care of children.

"With all due respect, Mr. Yakuten. Why don't we just give that job to people who are more qualified to teach?"

On another side of the table, a male who was actually on Makoto's side spoke up.

"I'm up for giving them a second chance... But I don't think letting them become teachers is the best... Why not make... Uh... I don't know, the 78th Class Survivors be their teachers?"

As soon as he said that, a female who wore lots of pink stood up.

"But why? You do realize that us Future Foundation members have more important things to do than just become teachers, right?"

 _ **Ruruka Andou - Future Foundation 8th Division Head and Former Ultimate Confectioner**_

"Hm... That's correct, Andou. With the Naegi's having to deal with both the Future Foundation and the caring of their child, they can't possibly be teachers. That'd put too much strain on them. Togami Byakuya and his men are off helping people in Towa City alongside Fukawa Touko so they can't help either."

Hijeshita speaks as photos of Towa City pop up on the monitor's screen.

"That just leaves us with Asahina Aoi and Hagakure Yasuhiro..."

Andou says with a bit of discomfort in her voice.

"And I don't think they're good enough to be teachers..."

Hijeshita nods a bit.

"The Remnants of Despair are all we have now... They're humans too. No matter how big the problem they caused is, they still deserve to get redemption. For them being teachers... As long as they treat my students well, it's all fine. Don't worry, we'll make sure to add security cameras so we can constantly supervise their actions. Besides… Maybe the rest of you will change the way you'll look at them."

The principal of Jikiden stands up and shuts off the monitor.

"Any objections?"

The room becomes silent. Hijeshita looks around before continuing.

"I'll be going to Jabberwock Island myself in order to discuss this subject with the Former Remnants of Despair. I'd like the both of you to come with me as well."

He says as he faces Makoto and Kyouko.

"It'll make things a whole lot easier."

The two Naegi's stared at each other for bit and nodded before looking back at Hijeshita.

"Right..."

"Hm. Meeting adjourned."

He left a bad taste with most of the other members who also thought he was crazy because of it. One of them eventually spoke.

"You're just like Munakata, Yakuten..."

 _ **Shinizou Kuwayouri - Future Foundation 3rd Division Head and Former Ultimate Carpenter**_

Shinizou's statement has Hijeshita stop before leaving the room.

"Don't even compare me to scum like him."

"Weren't the both of you old friends?"

"... I lost my respect for him a long time ago..."

With that, he finally left the room. Makoto would soon follow suit. Shinizou would stop him before actually letting him leave.

"Just don't try and betray the Future Foundation again. I'd rather not go against my own allies."

With that, Shinizou left as well. Makoto froze. For him, the thought of him actually betraying the people who saved him stung. Especially after he was considered a traitor when really all we wanted to do was help. He shook his head as he didn't want to overthink it. He was at least proud that Hijeshita was in agreement with him. One thing did catch his attention however, was the new fact that Yakuten and Munakata knew each other and were close friends before the Tragedy happened. Just what happened that caused the two to drift apart?

 _Future Foundation - Main Lobby_

 _[Re: Beautiful Morning - Danganronpa 2 OST]_

"Ow, hey don't do that!"

A female says as she moves a child she's holding away from her facial area.

 _ **Aoi Asahina - Future Foundation 13th Division Member and Former Ultimate Swimmer**_

The child she was holding let out a bit of a giggle.

 _ **Hirai Naegi - Young Daughter of Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri**_

Asahina let out a smile. The small girl has light-purple hair and purple eyes like her mother. She has pigtails that have purple ribbons on them and also wore almost all purple.

"You better be careful. She's young so she's a fragile one… I'm worried we'd get a huge dock off our pay…!"

 _ **Yasuhiro Hagakure - Future Foundation 14th Division Member and Former Ultimate Clairvoyant**_

"What are you saying? Not like I'm gonna drop her! What kinda friend do you think am I?!"

As Aoi says that she holds Hirai closer to her. The little girl places her head on the swimmer's shoulder before pointing to her parents who finally exited the meeting.

"Mama! Papa!"

She says excitedly. Asahina and Hagakure turn around to face Makoto and Kyouko. Asahina handed the purple haired girl back to her mother.

"Did the meeting go well, Kyouko-chan?"

"Yeah. Though, we won't be here for long."

The Swimmer and Clairvoyant make confused expressions before Makoto spoke.

"It's about the Former Ultimate Despairs. Hijeshita has agreed to let them redeem themselves."

"Huh? How so?"

"We're gonna let them become teachers at Jikiden. We can only hope they'll do it."

"But... Are you sure that's a good idea, Naegicchi?

"We won't know until we try it, Hagakure. Kyouko and I will be heading out soon along with Hirai. Hagakure-san, it'd be great if you looked after the 14th Branch while we're gone."

Yasuhiro gives off an overconfident smile.

"You got it, dude!"

"We won't be gone for long unless something happens."

He can only hope that his idea works well. Hagakure and Asahina nod as Makoto faces the entrance doorway and takes a deep breath.

"Next stop... _Jabberwock Island_..."

 _ **. . . . .**_

 _Jabberwock Island - Airport_

 _[Beautiful Ruin - Danganronpa 2 OST]_

"So… Who are we waiting for again?"

States a female as she stepped next to a male who was about her height.

 _ **Misaki Asano - Future Foundation 6th Division Member and part of the Special Cases Bureau**_

"... When are you gonna stop asking so many questions?"

 _ **Mishitou Kuzetokuden - Future Foundation 7th Division Head and Former Ultimate Programmer**_

He sighs.

"We're waiting for Yakuten who should be arriving in a few minutes."

Asano crosses her arms and mumbles.

"Geez, no need to be so rude… Even Hijirihara-san's not like that and that's saying something…"

The two continued waiting in silence for the plane to arrive… Mishitou looks up at the sky and notices the large plane coming closer to the ground.

"About time."

It, of course, took awhile for it to finally land. The two stepped closer to the large vehicle before its side door leading to the inside opened. The first to exit was Hijeshita as he fixed his tie.

"Kuzetokuden. Asano."

The two nodded. After that, the two Naegi's and their daughter stepped outside as well. Misaki nervously saluted them.

"Ah! N-Naegi M-Makoto, Sir!"

Makoto chuckled nervously.

"Ahaha… Please, no need to salute. I'm not _that_ special…"

"Are you kidding?! You're the Absolute Hope! I mean, you-"

"*Ahem*..."

Hijeshita clears his throat which got Asano to stop talking. She bows to Makoto.

"I deeply apologize to how I reacted, Sir…"

"It's fine. Just call me Naegi… Uh…"

"Asano Misaki, Si- Naegi!"

Makoto smiled as Hirai tugged on his pants. He looks down.

"Papa?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She points to a store in the opposite end of the building. Upon closer inspection, they had several different colored bear plushies. Makoto picked the young purple-haired girl up.

"You want one of them?"

The girl nods at her father. As Makoto holds her tight to keep her from falling, he travels with her to the aforementioned store.

"Naegi Makoto's a good man, Mrs. Naegi."

Hijeshita says to Kyouko as they face the Father and Daughter duo from afar. After Makoto got the white bear plush, he gave it to Hirai. She then started to snuggle it which left Makoto smiling. Kyouko smiles and lifts her left hand to look at the wedding ring that wrapped around her ring finger nicely.

"Yeah… He sure is…"

She lowers her hand back down to reach for a small picture she always keeps with her. A picture of her next to her husband and beloved daughter.

"I'm happy for the both of you really!"

Misaki says to the purple haired sleuth which makes her give another smile.

"Mama! Mama! Look what Papa bought me!"

Hirai says as she ran towards her mother and lifted her plush bear for her to see it clearly. Kyouko picks her daughter up, the bear held tightly in the little girl's arms.

"Oh, did he now?"

"Mhmm!"

Hirai nodded with a smile as Makoto walked closer to them.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, but weren't you guys going to see _them_?"

Mishitou asks Hijeshita.

"That's right. Well, if you can excuse us."

Mishitou and Misaki nodded as Makoto, Kyouko, and their daughter followed Hijeshita who lead the way. During the walk, Hirai looked around like a curious child would do.

"Where exactly are we going?"

Makoto asked Hijeshita.

"The old building next to the hotel restaurant. That's where they are."

"..."

They walked before stopping in front of the hotel gates. Hijeshita spoke through the intercom.

"Yakuten Hijeshita; Future Foundation 13th Division Member."

With that, the gates opened for them. After passing through the many small houses with single rooms, they came to the pool area where a few others were just having fun. Of course, they weren't there for that.

"We managed to clean the place up and upgrade the A/C. Fixed the electricity as well."

Yakuten spoke as he opened the entrance doors and walked in with the Naegi family. The group stood in front of the two larger doors that would lead them to the dining room.

"Gonna be the first time I'll see them in a long while…"

Makoto stated as he curled his hands into fists, still upset at Enoshima Junko for doing what she did to them.

"Hm… Well, for me… this'll be the first time…"

 _[Re: Despair Syndrome - Danganronpa 2 OST (Disc 1, Track 11)]_

Hijeshita says. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, places his hand on the door, and finally opens it. The only light in the room is the sunlight coming from the small rectangular windows on the walls. There, four of the people inside turn to look at Hijeshita's group.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you…"

There was also the fifth and final person who is sitting against the wall in, what seems to be, an uncomfortable pose. He has brown-ish hair along with an ahoge similar to Makoto, a tie, a plain white shirt with the emblem belonging to a high school, blue jeans, and red-white sneakers. He opens his eyes which show one greenish-yellow eye with the other being red.

"... Former Ultimate Despairs…"

Hijeshita and the male on the opposite end of the room stare at each other.

[INTRO]  
 _Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku - Danganronpa: The Animation OST_

[Build-Up]

The sky turns from Red back to Hopeful Blue as the "camera" lowers to the 78th Survivors who stand in front of the Future Foundation headquarters. It switches to Makoto who looks at the tall building with a confident smile.

It goes through the faces of the survivors for Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2, and Danganronpa 3 quickly, then to the camera zooming away from the front of Jikiden Middle School and finally switches to a bird's eye view of Jabberwock Island.

The Logo slides in. The 4 forms after it and with 前者編 (Zensha-Hen / Former Arc) sliding in after the 4.

 **ダンガンロンパ４- The Aftermath of 希望ヶ峰学園 - 前者編 (Danganronpa 4: The Aftermath of Hope's Peak Academy - Former Arc)**

 ** _Kimi no nozomu mono wa nani?  
Miminari uso mitai na hanashi  
_**  
The "camera" appears in different Future Foundation rooms and scans the room from right to left before transitioning to Hijeshita at the opposite side of the Meeting Room.

 _ **Douyara boku no sekai wa bagutte shimaimashita**_

Hijeshita turns his head slightly to look over his shoulder.

 _ **Saegiru bonnou soitsu ga iu ni wa touka koukan da to  
**_  
It transitions to Makoto who closes his hand into a fist while smiling along with a large 14 behind him. Then, it transitions to Izuyana who elegantly takes out her paint brush with a large 4 next to her and Shinizou who places a huge piece of wood over his shoulder with a large 3 behind him.

 _ **Yuuwaku shitagai zaregoto ni oboredashita  
**_  
It transitions to Yoshino with her hands behind her back while smiling along with a large 5 behind her, Mishito who has his hands in his pockets with his eyes close before opening them a bit with a large 7 appearing behind him, Kyousuke with his sword stabbed in the ground; both hands on the top of the handle along with a large 2 behind him, and finally Hachigorō who has his hands behind him while standing "proudly" with his emotionless expression; a large "未来機関 CEO" behind him.

 _ **Ousama GEEMU kyousei sanka  
**_  
It zooms in on a broken down Monokuma.

 _ **Kyohiken nante kiicha kurenai  
** **Kaserareta KUESUTO ni wa ano MOBU wo korose  
**_  
It changes to the front of Jikiden Middle School where Hajime, Sonia, Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko and Akane in their new outfits stand as they face around a group covered in shadows except for Katsura who slowly walks closer to them with his sword in hand. Then Hijeshita, Izuyana, Mishito, Yoshino, Ruruka, Ishara, Makoto, Hekashi jump in front of the Former Remnants of Despair to protect them and signifying that they're ready for a fight before the two groups charge at each other.

 _ **Zetsubou DANSU yabou mamire shounen ni  
**_  
A member of the opposite side aims their knife at Makoto only to be protected by Ruruka who threw a single dagger that belonged to Sonosuke and then charged at the opposite member with 2 other daggers.

 ** _Nigekonda genjitsu waratta  
Yokubou nai to ka itsuwari  
_**  
Shinizou aims his large piece of wood at Sasha of the opposite side who dodges it and takes out her own daggers.

 _ **Gizensha butte mo shikatanai ya  
**_  
Shinizou takes out his hammer to protect himself from her weapons.

 _ **Akogareta yume nandakke  
**_  
Hijeshita and Katsura face each other with their own swords in their hands as they lift them up; The sharp edges facing each other.

 _ **HIIROO ni naritai no? Uppuppu  
** **Negai kuchi ni suru  
**_  
The two charge at each other as they lifted their weapons and aimed at one another.

 ** _Ainiku baka ni tsukeru kusuri wa nai yo  
_**  
Their swords clash which causes an intense sound of metal against metal.

It ends with the entire group of Future Foundation heads taking a picture. At the last second, Hirai runs up to her parents, Makoto and Kyouko, as Makoto picked her up and smiled. So did the rest as the camera finally clicked.

* * *

How did you all like the prologue of _Danganronpa 4: The Aftermath of Hope's Peak Academy - Former Arc_? We'd like it if you have a review that way you can let us know what you think of it and what you think we should try and improve upon!

Below are special messages!

Message from the Author(s)!

 **Erick** \- Hello! I'm Erick! I'm the main director and writer of this story! We've been working on this since the beginning of July and we're proud to finally reveal it! For Danganronpa 4, we'll update it whenever we think it's the perfect moment. We're not going to update it every single Monday, because that'd be too much work for the three of us haha! I myself think, I really should try and do better with the future chapters, not that I'm saying I didn't for these two. If you feel like it's pacing is slow, fast or what-not, please tell me/us and I'll see what I can do! For now, I hope you enjoy _Danganronpa 4: The Aftermath of Hope's Peak Academy_ as a whole. See you in Chapter 1!

 **Sly** \- Hey everyone! I go by the name Sly! I'm one of the editors and the social media guy for _Danganronpa 4_! I've been a fan of the series for awhile now, and when I was approached by Erick, I was very excited to work on the project with him. Erick, Nitsua and I have been hard at work to create this story, and I hope everyone here enjoys what we have in store.

 **Nitsua** \- Hey all, I go by Nitsua or on this site, **Sorata Shioya** , and I'm just another guy who likes _Danganronpa_. The other 2 gents with me asked if I wanted to lend a hand with _Danganronpa 4_ and I accepted. I hope you all will enjoy what we have to offer.

 **Ryan** \- Hello everyone, name's Ryan or Darkclaw643 if you want to call me that. I've been a fan of _Danganronpa_ for a while and when I saw Erick and the others doing this I thought it would be fun to help and so I help out with the Art and Character designs.


	2. Side: Former 01

– _ **Hope's Foundation and Despair's World - Side: Former #01–**_

 _Jabberwock Island - Old Building_

 _[Re: Despair Syndrome - Danganronpa 2 OST (Disc 1, Track 11)]_

Hijeshita and the male on the opposite end continued glaring at each other. The former feeling the nervousness of it all; Hijeshita spoke.

Hijeshita: I'd like to have a talk with you all…

Someone with bright pink hair and a yellow worn out jacket spoke up.

?: Whatever it takes to get us out of this damn place.

 _ **Kazuichi Souda - Former Ultimate Mechanic and a Former Remnant of Despair**_

Hijeshita: Sorry if we had to put you in here. It was our only decision.

?: Right… So what is it you'd like to talk about?

A female asked Hijeshita. She had long blonde hair, wore a royalty-like outfit and also had the looks of a princess.

 _ **Sonia Nevermind - Former Ultimate Princess and a Former Remnant of Despair**_

Hijeshita took a deep breath before speaking.

Hijeshita: It's about regaining your trust…

. . . . .

 _Jabberwock Island - Hotel Restaurant_

 _[Class Trial (Dawn Edition) - Volume Two - Danganronpa 2 OST]_

As the group sat down in one of the tables, one of the females kept on craving for food.

?: Maaaan, I'm so hungry…

 _ **Akane Owari - Former Ultimate Gymnast and a Former Remnant of Despair**_

Sonia: We just got here, Owari… It's also rude to say that when these people want to talk about something important.

A short male with a black hat and an eyepatch over his right eye put his legs onto to the table.

?: Tch…

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - Former Ultimate Yakuza and a Former Remnant of Despair**_

?: So… What do you mean about 'regaining our trust'?

Asks the student with the ahoge.

 _ **Hajime Hinata - Former Hope's Peak Academy Reserve Course Student**_

Hijeshita: It's exactly what it sounds like, Hinata.

Sonia: How do you know our names? If… We may ask?

Hijeshita: We looked through the student files from Hope's Peak Academy's database. It wasn't that hard.

Sonia: I-I see…

Hijeshita: Back to the topic at hand.

Hijeshita takes out a picture from his pocket and slides it over to them. Hajime picks it up.

Hajime: What's this?

Hijeshita: That's the school I'm the principal of: Jikiden Middle School.

Makoto: You see… We'd like you to become teachers there.

Makoto stated after Hijeshita finished his sentence. The latter nodded before Kyoko spoke after him.

Kyoko: After what your group did, the Future Foundation doesn't trust you. In order for us, or rather, all of Future Foundation to trust you, we'd like for the five of you to make a contribution to our new society.

Makoto: We'd really like it if you agreed. Being teachers at Hijeshita-san's middle school might help you all redeem yourselves.

The five on the opposite side of the table looked at each other.

Hajime: I mean… I'm not against the idea…

Hajime says. Sonia quickly agreed with a nod.

Kazuichi: I guess I have no other choice… Especially after what I've done…

Kazuichi responded while scratching the back of his head. Akane did the same.

Akane: I'd rather do that than nothing at all.

The four who agreed then turned their heads over to Fuyuhiko.

Fuyuhiko: ... What?

Sonia: Aren't you gonna join us?

Fuyuhiko: ... I have better things to do.

Akane: Like what? Be kept in the old building or have people ridicule you all the time for it? Doesn't sound any better than the situation we are in now.

Fuyuhiko: … * _Sigh*_... Alright, fine. I'm just not cut out for that…

Sonia: All of us aren't, Kuzuryu. But hey, it'd be fun to do something new for a change!"

Sonia says with a smile.

Hijeshita: I'll give you a fair warning, we will have security cameras throughout the school. You know, just to make sure you five are doing your jobs.

Hijeshita calmly stated.

All of them nod.

Hijeshita: Very good.

Hijeshita took the picture from Hajime's hands and placed it back in his pocket.

Hijeshita: It's good to have you aboard. Again, as long as you're doing your job and taking care of my students, you'll be all good in my book.

Hirai, who still held onto her plush bear, turned to her mother.

Hirai: Mama, I'm hungry…

Kyoko: Hm.

Kyoko nods and rubs Hirai's head softly.

Kyoko: Can you guys go on without us?

Hijeshita: Do what you have to do, Mrs. Naegi.

Hijeshita says to Kyouko as she stood up and gave Makoto a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Hirai to pick up something for her to eat.

Hijeshita: Well, that about does it for our discussion. Let's head over to the school so you can introduce yourselves.

They all nodded before standing up and leaving the restaurant. After Kyouko had bought something for Hirai to eat, she started heading to the middle school. She then came to a complete stop after noticing a female figure facing the sea. Upon closer inspection, she had a paintbrush and was drawing a picture of the ocean slowly in order to avoid mistakes. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes and wore a blue artist's apron with two pockets. Underneath that she had a casual white shirt along with blue jeans and brown shoes.

 _[Beautiful Rain - Danganronpa 2 OST]_

 _ **Izuyana Shibata - Future Foundation 4th Division Head and Former Ultimate Artist**_

She was in a calm state. Kyouko just watched. Izuyana didn't notice them until Hirai let out a small sneeze.

Izuyana: Hm? Kiri-chan!

She turned around and placed her brush down before running up to the both of them.

Izuyana: I didn't know you were gonna come here!

Kyoko: Yeah, well I came here for some important business along with Makoto and Yakuten.

Izuyana: Important business?

Kyoko: Mhm. It's about the Remnants of Despair.

Izuyana: Oh, them? I was so focused on my work that I forgot they were here on Jabberwock Island haha…

Izuyana placed her hand on Hirai's head and started rubbing her as Hirai coos.

Izuyana: Now that I already know Hi-chan is doing alright, how has Mako-kun been?

Kyoko: M-Mako-kun? You're still calling him that?

Izuyana: Wh-what's wrong with that? Come on, Kiri-chan, you should know I give everybody their own nicknames!

Kyoko: Right. Well, Makoto's been doing fine. He's with Yakuten right now. They're going to introduce the Former Ultimate Despairs to the students at Jikiden.

Izuyana: Hm? Why Jikiden?

Kyoko: They agreed to being teachers there. It was my husband's idea really. He thinks it'll work out fine.

Izuyana: Of course it'd be his idea * _Giggles*_... He's always had loads of optimism…

Izuyana continued as she closed her eyes and smiles, remembering the days at middle school. Izuyana then opened her eyes.

Izuyana: Yep. Those were the days… Oh, sorry if I'm keeping you here!

She says nervously. Kyouko shakes her head.

Kyoko: No, No. It's completely fine, Shibata.

Izuyana: Really? That's good.

She smiles.

Izuyana: Shouldn't you be going, Kiri-chan? You know, to the school?

Kyouko nods.

Kyoko: Yeah. It was nice seeing you here, Shibata. I have high expectations for you.

The purple haired sleuth smiles before going in the opposite direction. Hirai rested her head on her mother's shoulder. On one hand, her plush bear, and the other one was waving to Izuyana. The painter smiles and waves good-bye to the child.

On Hijeshita's side, he had been leading the way to Jikiden Middle School. The Former Remnants of Despair were sometimes receiving ugly looks from the other people on the island.

Hijeshita: Once we get there, there's someone I'd like you to meet.

Hijeshita tells Hajime and the others. The group, except Makoto, make confused faces at each other. They arrive at the area in front of the school which had a pretty soft dirt path leading towards the doorway. Trees were completely surrounding the building, except the path leading to it. The building itself was nothing special. It was all cement on the outside with a very flat white roof. It was your typical school, except not very extensive.

Hijeshita walks to the front door and opens it, letting the others inside. The interiors of the school was pretty fresh, and the hallways weren't too spacious.

 _[Re: Despair Syndrome - Danganronpa 2 OST (Disc 1, Track 11)]_

Meanwhile, within the Principal's Office. A grown man looked out the window as if he was reminiscing something. He thinks back to a moment awhile back when Makoto Naegi gave the idea of the Former Remnants of Despair being teachers.

 _ **. . . . .**_

?: Are you completely sure of this… Naegi-kun?

Makoto nodded.

Makoto: Yes. I think it's a good idea to let them redeem themselves this way.

?: … Alright… I'll allow it. However…

Makoto: ?

?: When the time comes… At their first day working… We'll only give them a few students to teach. Think of it as a test. See if your plan actually works. We are not going to give them an entire class until we see that they are suitable enough for the job.

 _ **. . . . .**_

He continued looking out the window.

 _[Re: Beautiful Morning - Danganronpa 2 OST]_

Hijeshita: This building was originally going to be a hospital, but in the end, they decided against it as it was too small.

Hijeshita informed the group as they continued walking through the hallways of the school until they eventually arrive at the front of a large wooden door. He places his hands on the side of it and slides it open.

Inside was a large wooden desk among two sofas and many bookshelves. The two large windows behind the desk had curtains that were pulled open. A man, who stood near the window, looked outside and turned around. He was dressed in brown, upper clothing from top to bottom. He wore black shoes and had gray hair with lots of white hair. His eyebrows were white. This signifies to the group that he's an elderly man, probably in his Mid-60's or Early-70's.

Hijeshita: Sir.

Hijeshita and even Makoto stood straight. Hajime and the others still confused.

?: Naegi Makoto! Yakuten Hijeshita!

The elder man says with a warm smile.

Kazuichi: W-Wait, who's this?

Kazuichi asks as the man looked at him with a serious look on his face.

?: I am Hachigorō Tanosuke.

 _ **Hachigorō Tanosuke - Future Foundation Leader and the First Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy**_

Hachigorō: I was the very first headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Chosen by Kamukura Izuru himself.

Hajime and the others had changed their expressions. From puzzled to shock.

Sonia: S-So wait… Does that mean you knew him?

Hachigorō: Yes. He and I go way back… It's why he chose me to be the first headmaster… but that's a story for another time. If you would, Naegi and Hijeshita, I'd like to have a moment with our wonderful new teachers!

Makoto and Hijeshita nod as they exit the room. Hachigorō slowly takes a seat in the chair at the desk.

Hachigorō: Please… Have a seat on the sofas.

So they did.

Fuyuhiko: You… Do know what we've done right…?

Hachigorō clasps his hands together and nods.

Hachigorō: Hm. Yes, I know all about it, however… that doesn't mean you shouldn't do this. Yakuten and Naegi-kun have both informed me about the plan.

Kazuichi: So… Are we gonna have to teach the whole school or what?

Hachigorō: No, not exactly… just one specific class.

Akane: Oh. Well that's good… I don't think any of us can handle an entire school…

Fuyuhiko: Who _can_ anyways?

Fuyuhiko responds as Akane shrugs.

Hachigorō: Now, I'm sure Yakuten has already told you this, but there are cameras around the school. They're there to supervise your actions.

The group of five nod.

Hachigorō: If you even try to do something against us…

Hachigorō looks at them with a vile glower.

Hachigorō: The Future Foundation will not hesitate to take you all down.

The glare gave shivers down their spines. If they were to go against the Future Foundation, it'd be five people versus an entire faction with thousands of members.

Kazuichi: W-We won't go against you guys!

Kazuichi nervously states while smiling and scratching the back of his neck. Hachigorō stops glaring and smiles brightly.

Hachigorō: Very well then.

The elder man stood up slowly.

Hachigorō: Yakuten. Naegi.

His voice was loud enough so the two could hear. Hijeshita and Makoto enter the room. A warm smile returns to his face.

Hachigorō: Take it from here. I don't have much time left. I need to get back to the headquarters to continue my work. I hope you do an amazing job while I'm away!

Hijeshita and Makoto nod as Hachigorō moves around the desk and passes the two Future Foundation members with one hand behind his back.

Kazuichi: I'm already scared of him…

Makoto: * _Chuckles*_ Tanosuke-san is a very kind person. He just wants to make sure this plan actually works.

Sonia: Can't say I blame him.

Behind them, Kyoko finally caught up, though, instead of carrying Hirai, she was only holding her hand. As soon as they got close to the rest of the group, Hirai let go of her mother's hand and ran off.

Kyoko: Sweetheart!

Before she even ran far, Makoto caught up and picked her up.

Makoto: Don't go running off like that, Hirai.

He says to his daughter. The small girl frowns.

Hirai: But Daddy, I wanna see Yoshino…

Makoto rubs Hirai's head with smile.

Makoto: It's okay. We were heading over there anyways. We just don't want you to go alone, okay?

Makoto says as Hirai slowly nodded.

Hajime: Oh, that's your daughter?

Makoto: Yeah! I thought it was obvious!

Sonia got closer to Makoto so she can rub her hand on Hirai's head. Hirai cooed a bit.

Sonia: Aww, She's adorable! C-Can I hold her?

Makoto looked at Kyoko who just smiled as he turned back to Sonia.

Makoto: Sure, go ahead, Sonia-san. I don't see a problem with it.

Makoto slowly passed the small girl to Sonia. Hirai smiled as she held onto her plush bear. The others came closer.

Sonia: My name's Sonia Nevermind.

She smiles before continuing.

Sonia: These are my friends: Hajime Hinata, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Akane Owari and Kazuichi Souda!

Hirai looked at the others. She began frowning as she turned around and hugged her plush tightly. The group ended up confused until Makoto explained.

Makoto: She's not used to being surrounded by people she doesn't know yet.

Hijeshita: Mhm. She's a shy one alright. I still remember how she acted when you introduced her to me.

Hijeshita said as he let out a small chuckle. Sonia gave Makoto back his daughter.

Hijeshita: So, why don't we take you to your future class?

Hijeshita asks as he turns around and heads over to said class with the others following him. He then knocks on the door to Class 3-B. A woman with short, black hair was visible through a window. She wore a casual white shirt alongside a long blue dress. As soon as she heard someone knocking on the door, she walked over and opened it.

 _[Beautiful Days - Danganronpa 1 OST]_

?: Hijeshita!

She states in a happy tone as she runs up to him and gave him a hug.

 _ **Yoshino Yakuten - Future Foundation 5th Division Head and Hijeshita Yakuten's Wife**_

Hijeshita: Hmhm. Hey, Yoshino.

Hijeshita replies with a smile as he pats her back. Yoshino let go of him. Makoto pat his daughter's back which caused her to turn around. She became filled with happiness as Makoto set her on the ground. Hirai, with her white stuffed bear in hand, ran over to Yoshino.

Hirai: Yoshino!

Yoshino happily picked the little girl up and rubbed her head against Hirai's.

Yoshino: Hii-chan!

Yoshino held onto Hirai as she looked at the others.

Yoshino: Naegi-kun, Kirigiri-chan. It's good to see the both of you again!

She smiles as Makoto lets out a soft chuckle.

Makoto: We see each other almost every single day, Yakuten-san!

Yoshino: I know, but it always feels like it's forever in between our meetings.

Yoshino turned to Hirai and took notice of the all-white bear plush.

Yoshino: Did your Daddy and Mommy buy you this?

Hirai: Mhm!

Hirai nodded.

Yoshino: You two are such wonderful parents. Must be really hard to take care of her while also working in the Future Foundation.

Yoshino stated as she put Hirai on the ground, her going back to holding her mother's hands.

Yoshino: Are these five the…

Yoshino starts to question while pointing to Hajime, Sonia, Kazuichi, Akane and Fuyuhiko. Kyoko nodded.

Kyoko: Yes. The survivors of the killing game that took place in the Neo World Program.

Hijeshita: Also known as the Former Remnants of Despair. You know the plan, Yoshino.

The female nodded to her husband's statement.

Yoshino: R-right!

Yoshino placed her hands on the door and slid it open. The first ones to enter were just Hijeshita, Yoshino, Makoto, Hirai and Kyoko.

Yoshino: Ok, class… All… Few of you…

She started with nervously before continuing.

Yoshino: You guys are going to have a new teacher. Or rather… new _teachers_. I'd like for you all to be good to them okay? You guys?

Yoshino finished as the Former Ultimate Despairs entered the room. Hajime went first.

Hajime: Uh… Um, Hi, my name's Hajime Hinata and I was from the Reserve Course from Hope's Peak Academy…

He says nervously. Sonia went next.

Sonia: I'm Sonia Nevermind. I'm the princess of my country, Novoselic and-

She was interrupted by one of the students. She has light yellow hair wrapped up in a pony-tail and an all yellow bow attached to the right side of her hair. She also wore a light-yellow shirt with a blue jacket over it. Their eyes sparkled.

?: Wh-What?! Y-You're the Princess of Novoselic?!

 _ **Kazumi Nagata - Pre-Ultimate Fashionista**_

The student that sat next to her looked at her and chuckled.

?: Maybe try calming down, Sis? Aha...

 _ **Motoki Nagata - Pre-Ultimate Soldier**_

This student has black hair, was fair-skinned and wore shorts and a blue lightweight-jacket that was buttoned all the way up.

Kazumi: Are you kidding?! She's an actual princess! That dress is so cute too!

Sonia looked at her own dress and let out a giggle.

Sonia: W-Why thank you, I appreciate the compliment, uh…

Kazumi stood up and ran to Sonia.

"Nagata Kazumi! The shorty over there is my brother, Nagata Motoki!"

She said while pointing her thumb behind her and to Motoki. The soldier rolled his eyes before getting up and standing by his sister's side.

Motoki: How many times have you called me that?

Motoki then turned to look at Akane and Kazuichi who stared at him.

Motoki: Yes?

Akane: Man, you really are a shorty…

Akane says as she patted his head. Kazuichi wrapped his arm around Fuyuhiko.

Kazuichi: Hey, you're finally taller than someone!

The mechanic jokingly told the yakuza. The latter groaned.

Akane: I'm Akane Owari! Ultimate Gymnast! Nice to meet'ya!

Kazuichi: I'm Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic! And this is-

Kazuichi was about to introduce Fuyuhiko until he stopped him.

Fuyuhiko: I can introduce myself thank you very much… Name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Ultimate Yakuza.

?: That's a cool eyepatch, Kuzuryuu-sensei!

Said a student in the front row. He has baige-colored hair where, in the front, most of his hair is moved to the left while a bit of it is on the other side. The student wears a brown jacket over a brown shirt and khaki pants with brown boots. He has rectangular-shaped black glasses.

 _ **Suzusuke Kashikawa - Pre-Ultimate Historian**_

Suzusuke: Nice to meet you all. I'm Suzusuke. Kashikawa Suzusuke.

He stated as he readjusted his glasses.

Suzusuke: You know, you kind of remind me of Date Masamune! You know, the whole one eye only thing… Except… you're not old..

He nervously chuckles as he continues to spin his book on the top of his desk. He then tapped the shoulder of the female in front of him. She was reading a book about fencing techniques.

?: Hm? Oh. Hmhm, excuse me. Tougata Kijiragi.

 _ **Kijiragi Tougata - Pre-Ultimate Fencer**_

She has long maroon-colored hair with a small hair clip attached to the left side, a red jacket over a white shirt with flower designs on the side which are outlined in red. Her skirt followed a similar design. Maroon-colored with more flower designs on the sides that are also outlined, but this time in black. She had shoes designed specifically for fencing. Like the rest of her clothes, they were maroon-colored. Kijiragi looked back at her book and continued reading in silence.

Akane: ... What a way to say hello…

Motoki shrugged

Motoki: ... Yeah, she's always like that.

Suzusuke: There's a reason we call her the princess of quietness.

Motoki: She does listen during lessons though.

Suzusuke: Yeah and when she's not taking part in lessons, she's always practicing her fencing skills and reading about fencing… Talk about an obsession…

Kijiragi looked behind her and shot a glare at Suzusuke. He waves one of his hands left and right; mouthing the word, 'no'.

Suzusuke: No offense, Tougata.

Hajime looked around the class.

Hajime: Is… This it?

As soon as he said that, a yelp was heard from under one of the desks. Hajime walked over and crouched only to see a female who was rubbing her head after hitting it against the desk when trying to get out. They both stood up.

Hajime: Y-You okay?

The girl rubbing her head nodded with a smile.

?: I-it's okay. It's not that big of a deal!

The girl wore a white shirt and a white skirt with shorts underneath it. She has bandages with cat patterns across her whole left arm. Short, pink-ish hair, pink eyes and had pink shoes on. She held out her hand towards Hajime and smiled.

Chousa: I-I'm Chousa… Kusamura Chousa.

 _ **Chousa Kusamura - Pre-Ultimate Nurse**_

Hajime extended his hand and shook hers before letting go. Kazumi walked towards the two with a puzzled expression.

Kazumi: You know… You never really told us what happened to your left arm…

Chousa looked at her arm and frowned as she held onto it with her other arm. She looked away.

Kazumi: S-sorry…

Chousa shook her head.

Chousa: N-No, it's fine! I just… Don't want to share it with anyone…

Kazumi: Alright… At least it has some cute kitty patterns! I think it suits you nicely!

Kazumi says as Chousa smiles.

Hajime: What were you doing under the desk?

The female placed a metallic box on top of the table.

Chousa: It's my medical box. It's where I keep all my equipment.

She opened it for everyone to see. Band-aids, needles, bandages, and anything relating to a nurse was in there.

Chousa: I always take this with me everywhere I go. It's not just for me though. I help anyone in anyway I can with my nurse skills.

Hajime: So you're… You're going to be a Nurse?

She closes the box before answering Hajime's question.

Chousa: Yep! I've always been interested in being one!

Sonia: You know, you remind me of someone I used to know. She was a nurse too.

Sonia said as Suzusuke followed.

Suzusuke: _Was_? What happened?

Sonia: I… Think it's best to save that for another time…

Suzusuke looked at the other students who all had the same look of confusion on their faces.

Kazuichi: So… Is this it?

Kazuichi turned to Yoshino.

Yoshino: No actually. There are more, but they probably just didn't want to come today. Today isn't the start of the school year. Today is a Student Teacher Meeting. They'll be good students… Hopefully.

Yoshino says as she makes a smile, but deep down, she's worried.

Motoki: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

Motoki retorts with a chuckle. Suzusuke adjusts his glasses again and looks toward the window.

Suzusuke: Well… We don't really know how the others are so… hopefully they aren't rude…

Hijeshita: We'll be heading off to the restaurant close by to eat. You can either stay here and chat or join us.

Akane, of course, turned to them.

Akane: I've been starving! I'll join you guys!

Makoto smiled before remembering something.

Makoto: Oh, right, before I forget, each of you will have a different subject to teach. Hinata, you'll be their home room teacher. Sonia-san, their Foreign Language and Culture teacher. Souda, their Mechanics and Computer Ed. teacher. Owari and Kuzuryuu, their Gym and Self-Defense teacher respectively.

The five of them nod before Hijeshita spoke.

Hijeshita: You'll take turns for the class. The order will be Hinata, Sonia, Souda, Owari and Kuzuryu.

Sonia: Right! I'll stay here. I want to get to know more of the students we have right now. I mean, that's what a 'Student Teacher Meeting' event should be right?

The princess smiled as Kazumi grabbed her hand.

Kazumi: Oh, please! Can you tell me about what you do as a princess? I'd really really like to know!

She jumped up a bit down. Motoki rolled his eyes and shrugged with a smile on his face.

Kazuichi: If Sonia-san is staying, I'll do so too!

Hajime: Yeah. I'll stay here too.

Sonia: What about you, Kuzuryuu?

Fuyuhiko: Hm? Not like I have anything better to do. Fine.

Akane: Man, you guy's will miss out on the food! But hey, I ain't stopping you!

The group leaving for the restaurant exited the room. At the front of the building, Yoshino spoke.

Yoshino: They're going to be great teachers… I'm sure of it.

Akane knew this was also meant for her as she punched the palm of her hand with the other.

Akane: Heh, you can count on us! We'll protect them no matter what!

She exclaimed confidently as the group of six headed towards the restaurant.

 _ **. . . . .**_

 _New Future Foundation HQ - Towa City _

_[Beautiful Dead - Danganronpa 1 OST]_

Deep within the new Future Foundation Headquarters in Towa City, there was a room that was red due to the lights. On the large rectangular table, sat many figures. A man with brown hair sat at the very front, but due to the lighting, it made his hair look blood red.

?: You know what we're here for.

The brown haired male stated. The others nodded before one of them spoke.

?: It's about the Remnants of Despair.

?: Exactly. I will rid this world of them. The plan suggested by Naegi Makoto is just a way for them to spread Despair to the children.

?: And what if that isn't their plan, sir?

?: That doesn't change the plan. They are still related to Enoshima Junko. They helped her change the world to what it is today…

He looked down and closed his eyes.

?: Enoshima Junko… Murdered my own child. I will not hesitate to eliminate any trace of her existence. I'm sure you all are in favor of this.

?: If you aren't then I don't even know why you would even be here.

On the opposite side of the room, a woman stood up.

Woman A: But… Killing them is too harsh! W-why not just… Put them in jail or.. something?

She said nervously. The man with brown hair opened his eyes and looked up towards the female. His glare scared her as the man got off his chair and walked towards the woman. He was only inches away from her face.

?: You really think…–

His eyes widen.

?: –… they should live after what they've done to our families? To the innocent? To the world?

The female's eyes widen as she starts to sweat.

?: Leave. Now.

 _[Desperate Mastermind Girl - Danganronpa 2 OST]_

She quickly turned away and started to run. However, as soon as she grabbed the door handle, she felt a sharp amount of pain in her heart area. She looked down.

A sword stabbed through her. She turned her head around only to see the man with brown hair holding onto the handle of the sword.

?: I… will rid the world of any traces of Enoshima Junko's existence with the help of Hopes' Saviors…

 _ **Katsura Ikuta - Future Foundation 7th Division Member and Leader of the Hopes' Saviors Group**_

The woman started crying as Katsura maneuvered the sword to the left to get it out of the female's body. She slowly fell to the ground as Katsura swings his weapon to the side to get the blood off. The pool of blood surrounded his feet.

On the screen behind him, the Japanese characters "希望救済者" appeared. The screen's lighting turns blue.

Katsura: The Remnants of Despair are… Hope's Despair.

[ENDING]

 _Unite - Accel World_

[Build-Up]

The young purple haired girl, Hirai Naegi, slowly wakes up from her bed and yawns when she sits on the edge. In the distance, she hears her mother, Kyoko.

"Breakfast!"

She gets off the bed and heads towards the door. However, before going, she goes back to her bed and grabs the white plush bear her father bought her. Afterwards she holds it with both hands and rushed down the hallway to the living room.

 _ **Nobashita te to risou wa tooku**_

Hirai takes a seat in between her parents. Her plushy on her lap. From there they family starts eating as Makoto and Kyoko smile at their daughter.

 _ **Aoginagara nani mo tsukamenai mama**_

It transitions to Hirai surrounded by paper, color pencils, and crayons as she drew what seemed to look like her parents and Future Foundation members.

 _ **Sagashimotomete ita kotae o**_

She gave one drawing of Hijeshita and Yoshino together to them. They both took it from the girl's hands and smiled.

 _ **Okizari ni shite minai furi o shite ita**_

Hirai also gave Ishara Toukusou, Makoto's tall bodyguard, a drawing of him as he picked her up and let her sit on his shoulders. They both smiled.

 _ **Hitorikiri datta watashi wa Mirai no **_

Hirai sat next to Izuyana as she watched her paint a beautiful landscape on her paint board.

 _ **imi o machigaete ita Hitei shite mo**_

Hirai sees the Future Foundation members with her Father and Mother in the middle. She runs up to them happily.

 _ **Kimi no ude wa atatakai yo Zenbu**_

Still images of Hirai watching a sample of Ryota's anime. Hirai eating some of Yoshino's food.

 _ **hontou no ai hontou no yasashisa da kara**_

Hirai watching Hagakure use his clairvoyant ability. Hirai taking Togami's glasses and wearing them with Togami having a somewhat annoyed expression.

 _ **Kimi no ishi ni kogareru no mo Zenbu **_

Hirai wearing a Sherlock Holmes outfit and a tiny magnifying glass as Makoto and Kyoko smile while following her.

 _ **hontou no omoi hontou no tsuyosa da kara**_

The Neo World Program survivors around Hirai as they talk about regular things. Sonia fixing the young girl's hair.

 _ **Kono kimochi o tsutaetai**_

Makoto picks up Hirai as they touch their heads together while smiling. Kyoko rubs her hand on Hirai's head as the three of them do a group hug.


End file.
